


Gakuen Hetalia (Punk!England X Reader)

by TheMightyNyoom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College, Dorms, F/M, Punk, Road Trips, Roommates, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyNyoom/pseuds/TheMightyNyoom
Summary: You and your best friend had always had the crush on the same guy, when they get togethe your heart shatters- but his brother saves you, could you possibly falling for the punk Arthur Kirkland?





	

You were a normal girl in high school, decent friends, decent grades, but your best friend- issy- always bested you. Now your both in college, crushing on the exact same guy...Alfred F Jones, will you have a happy ending?


End file.
